crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
Lui
Description Lui is a recent member of the Convergence Guild, arriving two years after the initial wave of players being desynced from the game. Targeted by Lucius of the Fatebound, Lui was originally a human warrior before a server gave him a potion, which made him into a blue dragonling upon arrival in Convergence. Lacking horns, his head is adorned with ear fins, as well as a membranous pattern running from his neck to his tail. Standing at 3 feet and 2 inches, he weighs about 52 pounds. Personality As a player, Lui was quite curious to explore the Lost Valley, training as a warrior class, which he felt would be easier to manage in a VR setting. As a mob, Lui struggled with the initial conversion, desperate to get home, of which he believed gaining levels quickly would be his ticket out, leading to a near obsession with getting stronger. Over time, as he spent more time in the town, his ambitions were tempered by those who also lived in the town, slowly forming his own interests in socializing with the other converged players and wanting to give back. Having spent a lot of time at the lake, he reflected on himself often, while also using it as a place to discover his own abilities, such as crafting, building and psionics. These days, Lui is far more accepting of his life in Convergence, offering to fish the lake to supply the town and realizing he may have some real friends here. Abilities Relationships Kal Lui's best friend from Earth, he's very protective of his friend, who remains a player. At the beginning of Kal's experience, Lui made the mistake of attacking Kal, believing him to be easy experience as a fresh unequipped recruit, only to be overpowered by the Goatkin avatar. He's since realized his mistake and works with him to help him level up and enjoy his time with the game. Ed, Ian and Alloy Lui became very familiar with the Forgemaster Dragons shortly after his arrival, relying on them for most of his adventuring equipment, along with forming an especially close bond with Ed (and, by extension, Alloy) outside of business. He has, however, been known to show up to their forge at inopportune or inappropriate times, having earned their ire more than once. Amanda The Oracle of the Lake had taken interest in Lui's psychic powers from an early point, acting as his first teacher, in a sense, by aiding his learning with her own affinity with the Mists. While the results have often been spotty, Lui came to trust her. After a moment of deceit from Lucius, Lui was momentarily turned against her, though he was quick to make it up to her, and remains a good friend with his next-door neighbor. Echo Lui was one of the first mobs of Convergence that Echo found after Kyrio denied her entry to the town multiple times. Unknowing about the attempt to keep the desyncing situation a secret, he ended up becoming her biggest source of information until she met the other mobs from the town. Sharing their concern over her obsession to become desynced, he was part of the rescue team that brought her back to Convergence after Lucius had forcibly kidnapped her. These days, he sees her as a companion, as a fellow low-level mob. Jordan The two share a rocky relationship, due to Jordan's nonchalant approach to life in Convergence and an incident regarding Toymancy that left him as a toymoded plush over Christmas, to which Lui still hasn't fully forgiven him, despite Ed's constant chiding that Lui consented the transformation beforehand. Angus Angus was a curious case for Lui, having met him after the latter fell asleep in the wilds from grinding. At an early level, Lui took Angus's lessons on living here to heart, though came to realize they were coming from a 4 year old born in the game world. He has since seen Angus like a little cousin with an active imagination, even teaching the raptor how to fish. Trivia * The Lui of CRVR differs from their player in that they are unfamiliar with the TF fandom, finding the frequent transformations an oddity * Despite his distaste of seafood on Earth, Lui developed a real taste for it upon turning into a Dragonling * Despite this, Lui still has more of a craving for land-based meats, such as Steak and Carnitas * Lui's favorite number is 4 * His favorite color is purple Category:Characters